Carpe Diem
by twerri02
Summary: Season 4 Episode 20 - Klaus' life in New Orleans gives him a chance to start again. He wants to be King and she wants to be Queen. Can they learn to share the throne…?
1. I Would Get What I Want

**"I Would Get What I Want"**

**Coldplay – Viva La Vida**

**_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_**

**A/N: New Story – New Pairing…going to do my best. Just give it a try…**

**KPOV**

Two days spent in New Orleans.

Two days spent in my favorite city – the only place that I had felt at peace; the only place that I had considered as being my home.

Enough time to realize that things have certainly changed around here and all because of Marcel.

Marcel - my disciple…my student and apparently now, my successor.

Yes, I had expected changes but the fear that crossed the witches' eyes and their compliancy was astounding. They had always been such…spirited creatures, with great belief of being more powerful than vampires, but somehow my protégé had learnt to tame them.

Not only this, but Marcel had also managed to build a community; an empire, which might even be acknowledged as a family.

In less than one hundred years, he had accomplished what I had been searching for in over five hundred years. He had the power, the loyalty and the followers.

Sure, I could be happy for him and sure, I could smile and follow his 'so-called rules' but that was I was not one of his minions.

Furthermore, this was never his city to take.

New Orleans had always been mine and I wanted it.

I wanted it all.

….and I would get what I want.

After showing him kindness and taking him under my wing, he was now standing here, treating me like a child as he dared to challenge me.

Being in Mystic Falls may have made people forget about me – forget about what I was capable of. Maybe allowing myself to be distracted by the pretty little blonde cheerleader has made others lose their respect for me; including Marcel.

This was the only explanation that I could come up with as I watched him take what was meant to be a threatening step towards me as he dared to raise his voice at me, "This is MY TOWN" he glared at me but I didn't waver. "I'm not the Prince, my friend" he paused with a dry chuckle, "I'M THE KING!" he screamed stilling everyone's movements before bravely and stupidly ordering, "Now show me some respect!"

That was it!

Clenching my tight and angered fists to my side, I felt the razor-sharp incisors peak with his unappreciated audacity. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I fought against the sound trembling through my lips.

In any other case, I may have been somewhat impressed by his to defy me but his act was gradually becoming annoying. Having his children follow me was one thing but trying to humiliate me in front of these…vampires in MY own town was another thing.

Just as I took a menacing step towards him, there was a swift blur that shot down before landing between us.

"Stand down Marcie"

**A/N: I wonder who the intruder is… **

**Anyway, new story – going to have a lot of free time and because of this, I just have the creative flow through me. Thought about waiting but I decided fuck it! Let's do this. Plus I have had many Klaus and Bella requests…so here we go. Please review…but please be gentle :D**


	2. Why Did I Like It?

**"Why Did I Like It?"**

**Sweet Child O Mine – Guns N' Roses**

**_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_**

**KPOV**

For some strange reason, this intruder seemed to have the power to send fear to everyone that not even Marcel or I could instill. Furthermore, Marcel even had panic flashing in his dark eyes and surprisingly after his 'I am the alpha' speech, followed the given orders and took a step back, with his palms held up in a defensive manner.

Now I was intrigued…

From where I was standing, I could only catch her back. She was about an inch shorter than me and was dressed in a pair of skintight black trousers that hugged her hourglass figure, a black studded leather jacket and leather heeled boots.

She was close enough for me to pick up the overwhelming strawberry scent which I could only assume was her shampoo. The sweet aroma was encased in her long wavy mahogany locks which caught the moonlight in an almost alluring manner.

I tried to angle my body slightly so I could see her face but froze when she spun around instead. Her dark coffee-brown tresses whirling with the movement and this then shifted the stilled atmosphere while strengthening the tantalizing scent.

I was left momentarily distracted but then composed myself as I was stunned with her blazing scarlet eyes. A fierce inferno burning brighter as she trapped me with her somewhat amused gaze.

A Cold One.

In another situation, I would be disgusted by this information but for some strange reason, I found myself fascinated with how her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her full dark red lips which now quirked into a secretive smirk.

Was she smirking at me?

Secondly, why did I like it…?

"Look who finally decided to show up"

**-XxxxxX-**

"I could say the same thing for you Iz" Marcel inputted

She spun away from me, which angered me when I found that it was Marcel who had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"My queen has returned" he beamed which was chorused with a few cheers erupting from the awaiting crowd.

What did he mean by MY Queen?

Why did that only make me angrier?

Thankfully, she pushed away from his side and glared at him, "THE Queen" she corrected which was meant with a roll of Marcel's eyes.

Before acknowledging me once again, she turned to the crowd buzzing with a palpable excitement. All of them sharing fear, respect and jollity as she spoke to them, "It is good to see you all again" her soft gentle chiming called out with great confidence as she wore a pleased grin. "….but as much as I'd love a round of karaoke, I need to talk to Niklaus"

I had been so enthralled by her graceful manner that I almost missed how her gleaming eyes flickered to me for a fraction of a second. Not wanting to show that I was another person ready to bow down to her, I took advantage of that moment to send a smirk. She merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to the crowd.

Behind my calm façade, my thoughts however were in inner turmoil as she had addressed me with my full name. Furthermore, she was at a great advantage for I did not know who she was…

…and I wanted to.

She skipped towards me and only surprised me further by wounding her arm around mine as she murmured, "Let's walk"

Instead of breaking from her hold, I accepted the comforting touch. I'd expected the icy could touch but found that she was warmer than expected which sent a thrilling shiver run up my arm.

As we walked down, the crowd parted, allowing us to pass through. However, before we could disappear from their sights, she shouted out to the group without turning around, "Quarter should be cleared by the time we return!"

No answer was made after this, not that she needed one.

I was very confused now…

Was my crown just being passed around now?

**A/N: So dear Bella is a Cold One and seems to have gained a place with the royals. Why isn't Klaus mad? Please review for more…**


	3. Good To Be Back

**"Good To Be Back"**

**KPOV**

Her head fell on my shoulder as she purred, "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

I was surprised by how comfortable she felt with me. Most people tended to stay away from me but she seemed more than happy to be around me…and I liked it.

"Who are you?" I found myself asking with an underlying plea.

She moved her head back but didn't remove her arm as she teased, "How have you not heard of me yet?"

Wanting to tease her like she toyed with me, I leaned in and placed a palm onto her cheek, tilting her head up to meet my eyes as I cooed, "A face like yours would not be easy to forget" my breathed words had her blinking as she tried to regain composure. I smirked, happy that I had the power to affect her in such a manner. I released her and straightened up as we continued to walk, "Marcel never told me about you"

She glanced up to the night sky with a ghost of a smile, "Well he isn't one to brag"

"Really?" I hitched an eyebrow when thinking back to his whole speech about being the 'King'.

She smirked at me once again, "Forgive Marcel…" she murmured with a slight disappointment edging her hardened tone, "You of all people should know what he can be like, I'm sure" she sighed. "Power has gotten into his head. Thinks this is his town. His kingdom" she amused me when rolling her eyes at the thought. After a few seconds of silence, she turned to me with a mischievous glint in her gleaming eyes, "….but we all know who it belongs to"

"That's right" I nodded, "We do"

Unfortunately she let go of my arm and spun around to step before me so I halted in my steps. She crossed her arms over my chest and met my stare, "And you should know that I'm not willing to take off the crown" she spoke with a stern tone.

"Oh" I laughed in disbelief when hit with understanding, "You think this is all yours?" I opened up my arms, gesturing to the city around us. My laughter subdued when I saw that she was gravely serious.

She took a step towards me, "You left Nik" she stated, "Someone had to take charge"

"From what Marcel said, I can tell that you're not around much either" I argued.

"Aw come on!" she cried out, "Nik, I left to run some errands. I'm usually gone for a week, two max but you" she pointed to me with an accusing finger, "You left for years with no promise of return" a troubled crease formed on her forehead before she finalized, "Forgive me for thinking that New Orleans was open for the taking"

"I had matters to attend to…" I admitted, giving her the benefit of the doubt before adding, "…but now I'm back"

She actually seemed surprised when asking, "For good?"

"Most likely"

Confusion clouded her blood-red eyes before she leaned closer to me and breathed in. At the same time, I also took in her addictive scent.

She quickly moved back and now wore a knowing look. For a second we were simply staring at each other but when parting her lips, I focused in on her words, "That means you broke the curse"

She obviously knew a lot more about me than I had anticipated.

"That I did" I murmured.

"Well…" she uncrossed her arms and allowed them to fall to her sides with defeat, "I suppose a 'welcome back' is in order"

"Good to be back"

"Nik" she patted my shoulder and I looked up to her with a questioning brow, "Mi casa, e su casa" she gleamed and then leaned in, her hot breath tickling my throat as her lips brushed my ear, "You're still not sitting on my throne" she whispered and walked away from me.

Despite my better judgment, I followed her.

**A/N: Who should get the throne? Klaus seems to be experiencing a pull with her – more from these two in the next update…Please review :D **


	4. Dance With Me?

**"Dance with Me?"**

**Playlist: **

_**She Wants To Move – N*E*R*D**_

_**Secrets – Maroon 5**_

_**You Give Love A Bad Name – Bon Jovi**_

**A/N: Thanks again – was going to post yesterday but had family stuff getting in the way. Anyway, it's here now - Enjoy**

We were now making our way back to the mansion and Isabella had found her arm around mine again. I still didn't mind having her close to me, though I do admit that it would take some getting used to.

After walking in silence, I decide to break it by voicing a question that had been roaming in my thoughts, "So you and Marcel…"

"He's all talk that boy" she shook a head with mild annoyance, "A hot head with a fierce determination, though I can credit him for his leadership …" she spoke and I didn't mind because I liked the gentleness of her tone, "I needed someone to look after the kids while I was out" she informed me and I chuckled under my breath.

Something seemed to run through her thoughts when she revealed, "Still, I did all the work – instill fear in the witches, give and withdraw the power to walk under the sun and even feeding grounds"

As impressed as I was, I was not willing to turn down the crown. "Is this your way of making me think that you deserve my throne?"

This stopped her so I too stopped to see her part her lips like she wanted to say something but stopped, changing her mind. I wanted to question this but she finally said, "I just came back" Isabella whispered, "I'm not in the mood for these games" she then lowered her voice to say, "I love this city because this is where I always have fun"

"Me too" I admitted.

She finally grinned and took hold of my hand, "Then let's not talk anymore" she pulled me along with her and I complied, willing to follow her. "After the week I had, I need vodka, blood" she spun around to press a hand onto my chest before leaning in to breath, "…and sex"

I hitched an eyebrow, willing myself to grip onto the seams of my wilting control as I challenged, "Are you propositioning me?"

"Are you offering?" she questions but doesn't wait for an answer when spinning back around and then using both palms in pushing the double doors open to Marcel's white mansion. Sure, it was large but I think the one that I had in Mystic Falls had been bigger.

When she walked inside, the music had been stopped and the chit-chatter had died down as she stalked through the parting crowd.

All eyes were trained on her as were mine as we all watched her stop in the middle of the room. Her wine red eyes swept over the room before she broke into a grin, "Since when is the dance floor empty?" her question was met with no answer but a few incoherent murmurs so she added, "And why is everyone so quiet? It's only 1 O'clock" she laughed and then moved around to lock eyes with me, "We're supposed to be celebrating the lost boy's return"

The first person to finally respond to Isabella was my protégé who smiled and raised his arms in the air, "MUSIC!"

Everyone hesitated at first but then Isabella winks to the DJ who started the music once again. Just the first few strums of the guitar had everyone jumping back onto the dance floor, including Isabella.

I watched as she swayed her hips to the music, all the while hugging the braver ones who approached her. Her grin was infectious and drew others closer to her as she brightened the atmosphere.

She finally noticed me across the room and strode over to me. "Dance with me?". Before giving me a chance to reply, my hand was in hers as she pulled me towards the dance floor. "You need to loosen up Nik" she ordered and placed her hands on my waist.

I whipped down to grab her wrists and then quickly spun her around so that her back was pressed up against my chest. My lips moved down to the nape of her neck where her strawberry scent was sweeter and I felt myself unravel before her.

I couldn't understand why I was acting like this; why I was feeling like this and why her?

Needing to see her face again, I twirled her back around but kept my hand on her waist as I kept her close to my body. With wide and glazed eyes she stared up at me, her nose grazed mine and she parted her lips and her breath hit me

Too soon and before I could help it, she was snatched away from my hands and I blinked wondering what had happened. My gaze narrowed and my anger was fired up when I locked eyes with the reason of why Isabella was no longer in my arms.

The answer was summed up with the image of Marcel spinning Isabella around the floor before dipping her down to the ground. When he caught my eye, he had the nerve to wink at me.

Just the simple gesture had a low growl rumbling in my chest and a strange possessiveness filled me. As if on instinct, I reached out for her arm and yanked her back to me, the rage-filled growl ripping from my mouth as I had her back in my arms.

It was when her wide eyes that looked up to me in surprise and with an unspoken question that I realized what I had just done.

The small crease on her forehead indicated that she wanted to know what I was doing but even I didn't understand what I just did.

"Nik?" she called to me with an unexpected gentleness softening her tone. The kind chime in her bells-like voice somehow had the power to have my anger dissipate as my reason was finally drawn back in me.

I cleared my throat and took a step back from her, "I need a drink"

"Okay…" she unwillingly slipped her fingers through mine, allowing me to leave.

**A/N: What is happening to our dear hybrid?**


	5. If You Can't Beat Em'

**"If you can't beat em' join em'"**

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I was pissed that I had to start these chapters again but I made a commitment and I will stick to it. As sucky as it is that I have to begin again, I knew I had to. So don't worry about the other stories, I will get there too. **

**BPOV (finally)**

As the night progressed, Nik had secluded himself by staying in the bar and drinking whatever worries he burdened.

Just as I was about to drag him back to the dance floor, Marcel had made his way over to him. Both of them taunting each other and only drawing out the tension between each other. However, Marcel did still have the sense to try and make amends by offering him a tour, although deep inside, I knew Marcie was still scared of Nik.

As they made their way through the dancing bodies, Nik paused, frantically searching the crowd and then stopping when his eyes landed on mine.

His burning penetrating gaze then grew amused so I quirked up the corner of my lips, sending him a sly smirk. Before he could respond, Marcel had looped his arm around his neck and was steering him away.

Even though I wanted to chase after them, I had a room full of vampires to attend to. Plus, I had actually missed New Orleans.

Shrugging, I allowed Violet – a good friend of mine – to pull me towards the half-naked vampire holding up a jello-shot.

If you can't beat em' join em'

**-XxxxxX-**

The guy beneath me continued to writhe beneath me but my tight grip on his arm, helped in stopping any chance of escape. I wasn't sure whether he was trying to squirm away or was actually revelling in the pleasure of me straddling his body and sinking into the euphoria of my lips clamped onto the nape of his neck.

God!

He tasted better than the elks.

My hands moved away from his arms and then sidled up to his shoulders as I held him down. Still, he continued to arch his back under my wandering fingers as he released a pleasured groan. What surprised me further was how he encouraged me by placing a hand to the back of my neck and pulling me closer.

He wanted to be here.

A warmth filled me as I continued to drink him in, revelling in the sweetness of his-

"Didn't mean to interrupt"

The startled words cut through the feed and I pulled my lips back, licking my stained lip before slowly turning to the intruder. "Niklaus" I acknowledged him while using my thumb to wipe the corner of my mouth. The distraction helped in diverting my attention away from how the bloodlust had also heightened my libido.

He did not make a move to turn and leave but instead chose to walk further into the room, sneaking glares over my shoulder but finally concentrating on me. "Didn't expect you to still be awake" he murmured.

With a wistful sigh, I reminded him, "I can't sleep"

"Oh yes, you're a Cold One" he murmured.

I noticed that as his spoke, his gaze was not trained on my face but his gleaming eyes slowly glazed when roaming over my half-dressed form. I glanced down and had the reminder of my racy attire. I had changed into a lace black tank camisole silk with matching shorts and a sheer black robe on top.

"You must be hungry" I gulped down my own lust.

His hooded gaze fell upon me before he agreed, "Starving"

My eyes never trailed away from him as I called out, "Mia!"

She tittered into the room, dressed in a tight black dress and black high heels. As requested, her hair was pulled up, baring so much of her skin and leaving nothing to the imagination. "Our guest would love a taste" I instructed and glanced back to the hybrid.

"Sure thing" she smiled in compliance and eagerly reached for Niklaus' hand, pulling him to one of the seats.

She was about to push him down but he gripped her arm in whirled her around, her back now pressed onto his front. His blue eyes glazed over when meeting mine and I felt the intensity of his gaze make my breath hitch. I watched transfixed on how he pushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck and she easily complied, even arching her back in anticipation.

A faint smile played on his lips before he bared out his fangs, locking eyes with me for a split second before sinking his teeth back into her.

The human's scream mewled into a pleasured moan as he eased up and gentled. He brought one arm and twisted it around her side and then pulled her closer to him, draining more as she simply melted onto him.

When he looked back at me, I took a deep breath before turning back to my meal. This time, I wanted to look at Nik so I rounded my human and kneeled behind him as I pulled him back and fell back into the feed.

Our eyes met again and the act now grew more erotic. My lust only blazed further when I caught his smouldering expression. Something primal and wild in his eyes that called for me and I tried to remember why I was fighting him.

I couldn't do this anymore.

Pushing the human to the side, I stood up and hitched an eyebrow when he mirrored my actions.

"Leave" I rasped to the two humans butt didn't check to see if they had left.

Without another wasted breath, I crashed my lips onto his with such fierceness and was now surprised when he was quick to return it. His frantic touches burning my cold marble skin as his fiery lips left a warm tingle on mine, making me crave more of him, especially when his tongue met mine.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and I gasped at the sound but then my breath hitched when he pushed me against the wall, ripping my robe into shreds as it fell down to my feet. I didn't dare to give it another thought when he distracted me by capturing my lips into an even deeper passionate kiss.

He was wild, hungry and senseless and for once I liked it.

One thing I didn't appreciate was how he tried to maintain control in this so I gripped his shirt and flipped us so he was the one on the wall. My fumbling fingers grew tired of undoing the buttons so I returned the favour my ripping his shirt apart and splaying my hands on his toned chest.

When he moved in to kiss me again, I moved back to warn him, "This doesn't mean anything" I gasped heavily, my jumbled thoughts clouded by his intoxicating scent.

"Never said it did princess" he quirked and we were once again, fighting for domination. My fingers tugging at his wispy brown locks before slipping down to the back of his neck.

As he whirled us around, this time I wrapped my legs around him and growled against the nape of his neck. "That's queen to you"

He laid me on the chaise that I had been on and hovered above me, staring at me with such intensity that I almost missed what he said. "For now"

Before I could scold him, his lips ravaged mine again and I was lost.

**A/N: Yay, they gave into the obvious sexual tension. Will this really not mean anything to either of them?**


End file.
